If all else fails
by watsit2ya987
Summary: Summary: Jess walked out of Rory's life 5 months ago. Now Rory is starting her new life at yale. A run in with Jess changes her life in ways she never thought imaginable. THE NEW AND REVISED IF ALL ELSE FAILS.
1. REVISION!

**A/N: So it's been almost a year since i last updated and for those who are still with me i am extremely sorry for the long wait school hit me with full force and barely had a minute to just breathe taking 7 classes at school and 1 online and soccer practice till 5 everyday left me with no room to do anything. I'm so so sorry i've been on summer break for a while now and i've been trying to get my thoughts together on how i want this story to flow...i recently got inspired to im going to keep going but you should know that i wont update that often but i will try to keep you all satisfied. **

**There will be some big big changes to this story after rereading the first six chapters i posted a year ago i realized i didnt lke the way they were flowing so im gonna go back and revamp it im gonna put you i there minds alittle bit add a bit more detail so you know why they make the descsions they do im also gonna slow the story down a whole lot and make it more realistic. I know that in the story the only character the was really OOC was jess and i want to change that and extend that to all characters to mold them into my vision. I'd also like to add more drama to the story more angst some obsticle cause life would be to boring without those**

**LET ME KNOW IF YOUR STILL WITH ME!**

**p.s. i will try to get you the first part of the revamp if all else fails within the up and coming weeks **

**THANK U...Bri**


	2. A walk down memory lane

**A/n: To all that stayed with me all this time i appreciate you so much. This is the first chapter to the new and revised _if all else fails._**

**Disclaimer for ALL CHAPTERS: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED THEY BELONG TO AMY SHERMAN-PALLIDINO**

" I swear I'm going to set that girls alarm clock to a more humane time, I mean seriously 4am every morning, and her alarm clock wakes everyone up, you know what that's it" Paris rambles as she storms into the room angrily.

I watched on observantly I knew better than to try to say anything. I was in the middle of reading the syllabus for my English Language and Composition class. It had been about 3 weeks since I started at Yale. It has been a very interesting experience.

I suddenly heard a large crash and looked up to see a digital clock on the floor in disarray. I also found a disheveled looking Paris standing in the doorway of one our suite mate's room. Paris looked at me and said, "It is done, that horrible beeping machine will no longer wake us up at an ungodly hour." Yes, Paris is surely one of those factors that has made my 3 weeks at Yale and interesting one along with a very athletic roommate who gets up at 4am to go for a 5 mile jog, and another roommate that is to preppy for her own good, but I love it none the less.

I went back to reading my syllabus to make sure that I know what materials I'm going to need. I noticed one of the books that were on the list is Strunk & White's Elements of Style amongst other books that I already own. This was the only book that I would have to go out and get. I decide to go and look up where I could find the book online. I rose up from my desk in the common area and walked across the dorm to mine and Paris's room.

I hastily got out my laptop and went to google and searched for the book. I only found 5 copies of the book unused, the closest being in New York. This must either be a really rare book or I'm just really late getting it. I would have to make time to go to New York this week. I wonder if Paris would be willing to come with me. I've only been to NY alone once. This was back when I skip school for the first time to see Jess.

Jess was the only boy that I had been with that had forced me to come out of my shell, I felt like a completely different person around him. I could never figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. One thing I did know was that I liked it. I wasn't that shy girl that was insanely smart and a good girl. I was Rory Gilmore the girl who made mistakes, and did stupid things. Till now I have been trying to figure out why he left without saying goodbye. I'm pretty upset that he left period; I at least deserved a goodbye. At least I know how he feels about me. It has been 5 months since he walked out of my life without even so much as a goodbye.

I find the situation quite ironic now given the last time he left without saying goodbye I made the impulsive decision to and see him in NY. Now I was going back to NY, only this time I have no intention of seeing him.

New York is a big city; I'd probably find P. Diddy before I found Jess. Even if I did see him again I have no idea what I would say. I don't know whether I'd be mad or sad or happy, but then again Jess always had this affect on me.

* * *

Today was Thursday, the day I would be returning to New York since that day in high school. My bus was due to leave in 2 hours and I was a nervous wreck. I've tried to convince myself that I had no reason to be nervous its not like I had a great chance of seeing Jess besides he moved out to California to be with his dad, but Jess always finds his way back to NY.

2hours came and went quickly and I was now on a bus to NY. We are currently 30 minutes outside of N.Y.C. No matter how I willed myself to not think about him I can't.

When he left I managed to suppress my emotions now all of a sudden there all hitting me at once.

My mind drifted back to the day I came to see him. He was so carefree, so happy while he was here. I think that was the first time I'd seen the real Jess Mariano. Not the punk who caused trouble.

The bus stopped at the station, I quickly grabbed my bag and exited the bus. I started in the direction of the bookstore, I smiled as I remembered the first time I tried to find directions.

I looked to my left and spotted the park where I found Jess the last time. I froze. In my mind I saw Jess sitting there with Hemingway in his hand lost in fantasyland.

I missed the way we used to talk about books. I missed the way he made me feel different. I even missed the way he used to be so cryptic with his emotions.

Suddenly I was pushed hard.

"Hey watch where you're going will ya," a voice said.

I was immediately thrust out of my dreamland. I continued walking about five blocks in I saw the music store we visited, before I realized I was inside scrolling through their vinyl records. It felt like an odd moment of déjà vu.

I came across a Metallica record my mind immediately went to jess. _My god, will it ever go away, I want to forget. Forget everything so that things can be normal again_. These are my brains thoughts, yet here my body stands at the cash register paying for this record.

I stare at the record and I get angry, sad, and happy all at the same time if that's possible. Angry that he left me, sad that I think I might have loved him, and happy because I remembered how good he looked in his Metallica T-shirt.

I leave the music store and continue my trek towards the bookstore. I finally arrive, I scroll through the isles looking for the book. I delicately place my fingers on the spine of each book while walking through.

It felt so good to be back in my element, so good that for once since I woke up I was thinking about something other than-

"Rory"

I look up distracted from my thoughts "Jess"

**PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT AND WHAT I CAN DO BETTER**

**P/S: PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME I CAN'T UPDATE QUICKLY BUT I WILL HOPEFULLY CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP WITHIN A FEW WEEKS!**


End file.
